


To The Years Ahead

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Stormblood Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: “When the scouts told me they saw a dragoon’s armor, I did not dare to hope.”





	To The Years Ahead

 

In the main hall of the Ala Mhigan palace, the victory celebration was still going strong, and Aymeric suspected it would carry on all night. People were singing, drinking, laughing. Pulling down statues and banners that had been erected by the imperials. Commander Lyse had punched a hole right through a barrel of wine, and she and Lord Hien were now challenging each other to a wrestling match as Hien’s retainers looked on in horror. A little ways down the table, a Miqo’te girl in Resistance fatigues was staring up at Lucia with wide amber eyes, though Lucia did not seem to notice her small admirer. 

The battle had been hard-fought. Aymeric hoped his warrior could also rest soon after the events of the day. First the legatus, then a primal… Nevertheless, she seemed to be having a good time at the party, flushed and smiling with her arms around her Scion friends. 

Aymeric could recall well the gatherings that followed the end of the Dragonsong War-- mostly peace brokering and other dry political affairs, the exception being the ones that Hilda attended. All those nobles scrambling to be in his good graces, trying to keep a hold on their power. They made him miss Estinien’s snide commentary in his ear, from their early days as Lord Commander and Azure Dragoon before Estinien dropped out of high society entirely. 

Shiva’s bells, look at him. One glass of wine and he was getting morose.

Aymeric left the Lady Commander to the pretty Miqo’te trying to catch her attention and slipped out of the hall to return to his room upstairs. The rest of the palace was quiet, the Ala Mhigan griffin statues watching him with dull eyes around every corner. Even as he walked through the wreckage of the Imperial Legion, Aymeric’s mind turned to the battles ahead. His people had been fighting a wrongful war for so long. Far be it from him to refuse aid to a truly righteous cause now. 

He was still distracted by his thoughts when he arrived at his room. As soon as he opened the door, though, he was brought sharply back to the present. Perhaps by the window left ajar or the familiar lance leaning up against the pane. 

“Estinien?” he said softly. 

“Aye,” came a voice from inside. “Did you expect some enterprising diplomat?”

“No,” said Aymeric, and he walked over to draw the curtains of the four-poster bed. “Only ever you.”

Estinien sat cross-legged on the blankets. He wore a simple blue shirt and no helm, his silver hair wind-swept and wild, and when he looked up at Aymeric, he smiled, the moonlight making his eyes shine.

“I missed you, my friend,” he said. 

Rather abruptly, Aymeric’s legs began to grow weak, so he collapsed on the bed beside Estinien. “You were here?”

“I have been many places,” he said, his expression so tender it made Aymeric’s heart lurch in his chest. “I wanted to tell you it is done. Nidhogg’s shade will trouble us no longer.”

“So you will come home?” 

Estinien looked away. “Eventually.” 

“The sunlight and fresh air look well on you,” Aymeric said. He swallowed his disappointment, tangled his fingers in Estinien’s hair instead and touched their foreheads together. Estinien closed his eyes as they both breathed in the same air, and Aymeric spoke softly into the space between them. “When the scouts told me they saw a dragoon’s armor, I did not dare to hope.”

Estinien pulled away and studied him, reaching out to cup his cheek. “You’re back early. I thought you might be dancing and drinking with the others all night.”

Aymeric leaned his head into his hand, the rough skin of Estinien’s palm reassuring and familiar. “The voyage here left me too weary for much socializing.” 

“You, tired of dancing?” Estinien laughed, and Aymeric grinned helplessly back. He couldn’t recall when last he’d heard the sound.  

Estinien let his head drop to Aymeric’s shoulder and let out another small chuckle. “Fury, but I am relieved you are unscathed. Must you always rush headlong into danger?”

“I could say the same for you.” Aymeric reached up to stroke his hair. Estinien smelled of earth and green, of things Aymeric had nearly forgotten before the war ended. A long-dormant heat stirred in the pit of his stomach. “Every day we are apart I think of you and hope you are well. It pleases me to know you haven’t wanted for anything.”

“Untrue,” Estinien said. A firm hand settled on Aymeric’s nape as Estinien pulled him in for a kiss, deep and hungry, like he meant to block out the rest of the world. “That is the most-- mmh-- Aymeric, you’ve no idea--”

“We have all night,” Aymeric whispered against his mouth, though he had a feeling Estinien would be gone by morning. 

Aymeric managed to work off Estinien’s shirt even while Estinien attempted to get a hand down his trousers, and he began to move lower, covering Estinien’s chest with kisses, closing his lips over one of Estinien’s nipples and swirling his tongue over it. Strong, nimble fingers twisted in his hair. 

No matter how long it had been, they knew each other’s bodies, knew how to give each other pleasure, and they welcomed each new scar they found with reverent lips. The last time had been nearly a year ago, before Estinien disappeared from the infirmary with nary a goodbye, and they’d held each other close while Aymeric spoke to him in a hushed voice:  _ Thank you for coming back to me, I missed you, I love-- _

Now, in a strange bed on the other side of the world, he kissed his way down Estinien’s belly and clutched at his hips while Estinien cradled him between powerful, scarred thighs. Aymeric ran his hands over the marks and followed them with his lips. Estinien made a frustrated noise, tugging at his hair. “That tickles, you cocktease.”

Aymeric scraped his teeth over the inside of Estinien’s thigh. “What would you like?” 

Estinien dropped his head back on the pillows and spoke to the ceiling. “Take care of me, like always.” 

Aymeric licked his lips, then flattened his tongue and dragged it upwards, dipping between the folds of Estinien’s sex and tasting him. Estinien let out a long sigh, knees falling apart as he relaxed under Aymeric’s attentions. His  clit was red and swollen with arousal. Aymeric put his lips over it and sucked and Estinien groaned. 

“I want your hand,” he said, voice thick, and Aymeric complied, slipping two fingers inside, continuing to lap at his clit. 

He curled his fingers forward and Estinien arched up, covering his mouth with his forearm to muffle a cry. Aymeric rocked his hips against the bed, his cock straining in his trousers. Moving in and out of the tight, wet heat, he could remember well what it felt like, to push into Estinien and take him. 

“Aymeric, I-- ah--!”

Estinien came hard, and fluid spilled over Aymeric’s chin and soaked his hand. He choked, his cock jerking in response to Estinien tightening around his fingers.  Even as Estinien squirmed and made impatient noises, Aymeric cleaned him with his tongue as best he could. 

“Are you planning to fuck me, or not?” Estinien asked, eyes dark. 

“This has all been quite unexpected,” said Aymeric, still trying to catch his breath. 

Estinien looked down at him, at Aymeric’s tousled hair and wet mouth, and smirked as if he hadn’t just been shuddering and crying Aymeric’s name like it was the only word he knew. “The scouts saw me earlier. You must’ve known I would come for you.”

Aymeric snorted, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. “Would you care to do it again?”

“For you? Anything.” Estinien made a rather vulgar gesture that might have caused Aymeric to blush under any other circumstances. 

“You…” said Aymeric, kissing his forehead, “are terrible.” 

Estinien let out a soft laugh and tilted his head, baring the lovely column of his throat. Aymeric fell on him with teeth and tongue, wanting to leave something for Estinien to remember him by. Nails scratched down his back as Estinien pulled him closer, down and in. With an impatient growl, he shoved their hips together, so that Aymeric’s cock scraped his stomach and slid between his legs.  

“Come on then,” he said. 

Aymeric lined himself up, one hand on his cock and the other braced on the underside of Estinien’s thigh. He pushed inside and Estinien tensed, gripping Aymeric’s forearms with his not-inconsiderable strength. Aymeric rolled his hips once, twice, drawing almost fully out before plunging in again. He knew far better than to be delicate. 

Sure enough, Estinien soon tossed his head, silver hair fanning out on the pillow, and gave Aymeric a tight grin. “Harder,  _ milord _ .” 

Aymeric obliged, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. “You-- mm, don’t…”

He continued to press on the backs of Estinien’s thighs ‘til they shook with the strain. Estinien let out a moan that sounded half a sob while Aymeric fucked him in long, steady strokes.

“Look at you,” Aymeric said into his ear, “how limber you are.” 

They’d talked about this before. Estinien liked to be pushed to his limit, to be immobilized while Aymeric took his pleasure, whether with ropes and silk or the flexibility of his own body. As for Aymeric, he enjoyed himself as long as Estinien did, and he knew that Estinien could have him flat on his back in moments. That he didn’t spoke to Estinien’s profound level of trust in him, and Aymeric found  _ that  _ rather thrilling. 

“Please, Aymeric,” Estinien said, chest heaving, voice wrecked. Aymeric almost came then and there. 

He reached between them, his fingers brushing the place where they were connected, then rubbed at the slick hood, circling his clit. Estinien, sensitive after the last orgasm, whimpered and curled into him. 

“Anything,” Aymeric said. 

Estinien came for the second time that night with no other noise but a hitch of breath, his face tucked into the crook of Aymeric’s neck while Aymeric held him, and he followed soon after, slipping out and spilling over Estinien’s thighs.   

Afterwards, Estinien lay with his head pillowed on Aymeric’s arm, his breathing so serene Aymeric thought he must’ve fallen asleep. And Aymeric-- he could not dwell on how unbearable it would be to wake without him, not if he wanted to carry on serving Ishgard. All he could do was carefully tuck this moment away in his heart, to bring it out and bask in its warmth when he needed it. 

Estinien spoke in a sleepy murmur, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“I’ve never been a man of faith,” he said. “Not like you. But even in my darkest moments, when Nidhogg’s wrath nearly destroyed my mind, I’ve always believed you would wait for me. Selfish, isn’t it?” 

“Nay,” said Aymeric, and he reached up to stroke Estinien’s cheek, “for I believed the same.” 

Estinien laughed. “Who could I love but you?” 

Aymeric felt something in his heart stir and grow bolder at that. “I haven’t spoken to anyone of this, not even Lucia,” he said, “but in two more years I will step down. Three years is long enough to serve. And after that, I…” 

Estinien turned to face him, eyes wide. 

“I want to be with you, wherever you are,” said Aymeric, his throat closing on the words. Halone forfend he start to cry, Estinien had enough to worry about without his-- without Aymeric falling apart on his shoulder. 

“I do not think the infamous ex-Azure Dragoon to be the ideal candidate for your partner,” said Estinien. “Politically speaking.”

“Infamous?” said Aymeric, arching an eyebrow. 

Estinien batted at his shoulder in a halfhearted sort of way. “You know my meaning.”

“And you know me,” said Aymeric. “I care naught for the opinions of others. If those are your only objections…”

The words died on his lips as Estinien took Aymeric’s hand in his own and kissed his knuckles. 

“Yes,” he said. “My answer is yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im at hildaware.tumblr.com if you wanna follow me over there!!


End file.
